The Worst Bererker
by Strongraider101
Summary: During the Fourth Holy Grail war, many servants were summoned from different lands all across the globe. One such servant was a berserker, said to be the most powerful servant because of their pure brute strength. Too bad the most recent berserker left much to be desired. (One Shot)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Konosuba or Fate/Stay night**

 **The Worst Berserker**

In a shipping dock full of large steel shipping containers there were two combatants, one was a young man with tight fitting battle ready clothes, and fought with a long red spear with a menacing look about it. His hair was dark brown, and well kept, and his eyes were a piercing amber color. This was lancer, one of the servants summoned for the war fro the holy grail. The second combatant appeared to be a young woman that wore an ornate blue battle dress with silver metal plating on her chest and wrists. Her hair was a striking blonde done up in an ornate bun with her bangs openly hanging from either side of her face. Her eyes were stoic and green as they scanned her opponent, and her invisible sword was held in a sturdy stance. This was saber, another servant, summoned for the war for the holy grail.

Lancer and Saber danced around each other, trying to land strikes on each other. They could care less if anyone was watching them, as they were so engrossed in their fight. Lancer's red spear constantly reaching dangerously close to Saber. There were eyes watching them, some servants, and others masters. One such servant was far up, sitting on one of the steel shipping containers as he absent-mindedly looked around, more at the area itself than the fight. He wore basic clothing, with the exception of a green cape wrapped around his shoulders. He had brown unkept hair, and green eyes. This was Satou Kazuma, the Berseker. A figure landed behind him as he watched the area. The figure was a young girl with silver hair, skimpy ragged clothes, a scar over her cheek and purple eyes.

"Kazuma? Shouldn't we go down there and, I don't know, fight them or something?" The figure asked as she crouched down next to him. The servant shrugged.

"Why not just let them fight it out?" He paused a bit before continuing. "Has anyone spotted us Chris?" At his question, Chris nodded somewhat somberly.

"Yea, assassin saw us from a mile away, and I'm pretty sure those two with the guns see us too." At that last statement, Kazuma's eyes widened.

"Guns!? Well, I guess its to be expected with a war, eh?" Kazuma asked, and Chris nodded. "Well, they haven't shot us yet, why don't you go find Lancer's master? He can't be too far away." Chris nodded before running off to find the master. Normally when servants are summoned there is only one of them, but there are exceptions. Kazuma for instance, while he was summoned as a single servant, one of his noble phantasms allows him to summon people he knows well to help him. Meaning he could summon people to help him, but a restriction was placed on his ability, namely the fact he could not have more than three summons out at a time. Unfortunately, there wasn't much else he could do aside from his usual magic spells. He sighed to himself as he saw Saber suddenly make her armor dissipate into nothing. He looked at the battle curiously. Saber's sword glowed a bright gold in contrast to it's invisible form moments ago. "huh, thats cool I guess." Kazuma said, a little unimpressed. Saber suddenly rushed forward with golden light from her sword pushing her forward with the blade pointed behind her. However Lancer suddenly broke the ground below him with his foot, and brought froth from the ground a golden short spear. There was a quick collision before Saber was knocked to the side. Kazuma looked at the scene a little shocked to see how her attack was stopped.

Kazuma considered what he should do before Lightning struck near the water. The lightning revealed a large man in a chariot in between both Saber and Lancer. He was very burly, and wore a long red cape with a battle skirt, and a greek style chest plate. He also had red hair, and red eyes with a beard that covered only his chin and jawline. Kazuma could easily tell this was another servant, probably Rider by the looks of it. He was conversing with both Saber and Lancer, who had stopped their fight to look at the new arrival. Then Kazuma noticed there was a young boy next to him, probably rider's master. Then suddenly Lancer's head snapped backwards toward a large building not too far away. _I guess Chris found his master._ Kazuma mused, and then began to sneakily make his way down to the battlefield.

"Lancer?" Saber asked, curious as to his sudden change of attention, and focused gaze. Even Rider, who had only recently arrived seemed curious.

"My apologies, but it seems as though my Master is in danger, I'll have to save the rest of this battle for another time." However as lancer was about to leave a golden light suddenly shone from the top of another crate on the right side of the wall of shipping crates revealing a blonde man in regal golden armor His demeanor and attitude seeming to hold an air that says 'I am greater than thou'. He made Lancer stop in his tracks as he the new figure looked down on all of them. This was Archer.

"Oh? And you would leave so soon after I arrived? That is very rude." The armored man said as Lancer glared daggers at him, unsure of his intentions. "Although if you'd like to leave, you are more than welcome to. I shall permit it." Lancer was about to head off once again before an arrow suddenly imbedded itself into the ground in front of him. Everyone, including Archer looked a little shocked at the arrow.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." A new voice called from the shadows, and everyone looked around, but saw no one, and could not see any figure from where the arrow was fired from.

"Show yourself!" Lancer cried, but no answer came. He attempted to move forward again, but another arrow, this time from a different direction stopped him. "Coward! If you intend to fight me, then come out and do it!" Lancer cried angrily, getting tired of this game this new character was trying to play. He was about to head off again, but then a figure rushed out from an alleyway formed from shipping crates.

"Alright, fine." The figure said, and it was revealed that the figure was a slim boy with a green cape. Saber looked on apprehensively at the new appearance, Lancer looked at the new arrival with anger, Archer looked unimpressed, while Rider simply observed with interest. "But I still can't let you go past, I kinda need your master dead." the new servant said plainly. Lancer snarled at him before running toward the caped servant. The unknown servant immediately became alarmed, and panicked a bit, before holding out his hand toward Lancer. "Create Water!" he shouted, and suddenly a tree trunk thick stream of water blasted out of his hand and hit Lancer head on. Everyone around them looked on in disbelief. "Freeze!" a quick spell followed the water with a blast of icy wind toward Lancer, causing him to shudder violently from the temperature drop. Lancer attempted to move again, but his cold soaked clothes, and slowed muscles made it hard. The new servant smirked in satisfaction that his plan worked.

"Hmm, interesting skill you have there." Archer said, looking down at Kazuma with an amused expression. "Although I wouldn't act too high and mighty just yet." At his words Kazuma looked over to Lancer and saw he was still approaching, albeit much slower than he normally would be. Kazuma simply used another 'Freeze' spell, which caused lancer to pause again. _Just need to stall him._ Kazuma thought to himself. _He's pretty persistent, but no one seems to be helping him any, so I shouldn't need to worry about him._ Kazuma thought as he looked at the other servants who weren't doing anything but watching.

"So tell me, what servant class are you?" Archer asked, and Kazuma looked at the armored man skeptically, as if saying 'You really don't know?' "Let me tell you, most of the time I can easily pick out what kind of class a servant is, but you seem to be an oddity. You have what appears to be a sword at your side." Archer says, looking at Kazuma's waist where there was a sheathed short sword. "So I doubt your a Caster, but Saber is right over there. You also seem too level headed to be a berserker. So I ask you again, what servant class are you?" Kazuma considered him for a minute, before smirking and looking at the whole of the rest of the servants.

"I am berserker." He said somewhat ominously, and Archer seemed a little perplexed at his announcement. Saber's grip on her sword tightened, while Rider smirked himself, eager to see what this new servant has in store for them. "Granted, I'm not a berserker because of my anger, no. I'm a berserker because I simply don't care what anyone else thinks about my actions." A small wave of confusion went through the other servants before the newly announced berserker decided to make another move. He held out his hand in a grabbing motion toward Lancer, and yelled out. "Steal!" A while light emitted from his hand and once it dies down Lancer's red spear was now in his own. Kazuma grinned maniacally while holding the spear. "Now I guess I'll have to finish you off now." Instead of simply charging Lancer, he placed the spear into the ground, and raised his hand again now with a light blue light emitting from it. Suddenly a form emerged from the light at first being a large blue blob, and then forming into the shape of a young girl.

The new girl wore a black shirt with a pink mini-skirt. She had brown hair, red eyes, and dark pink stockings with brown boots. She also had a quite innocent looking smile, but that soon disappeared as soon as she saw the environment around her. "Huh?" She asked herself, and looked at her surroundings again. "HUH!?" She exclaimed.

"Yunyun, Hit him!" Kazuma ordered, but despite her apprehension, she obeyed, and fired a bolt of Lightning at Lancer. Lancer's body convulsed in pain as the lightning coursed through the water covering him, and himself. He was forced down to one knee after the surprising attack. "Haha! Take that!" Archer scowled a bit at Kazuma, looking at him with a bit of disgust.

"I see." Archer began, and a golden portal began to open up behind him. "Well then, as sane as you seem, you are still a berserker, and as such I believe its time for you to meet a fate fitting of your class." Kazuma was confused until a spear suddenly launched itself from the portal straight toward Kazuma. _The hell!?_ Kazuma thought _He's attacking me just because I'm a berserker!? Then again, we are supposed to kill each other anyway._

"Hide." Kazuma simply said, and he suddenly disappeared, while Yunyun stood there, staring at the spear, and then looking toward where Kazuma once was and yelping in alarm when she saw he was gone. The spear impacted where Kazuma was before, and the resulting impact pushed her away from the area, and onto her back.

"So, your both a berserker and a coward? I should have figured." Archer said in spite towards the other servant, looking around to see where he went. Then he remembered that there was the other one, the person he had summoned. "I guess if you won't show yourself, then maybe your friend knows where you are." He said smugly as another portal opened up, and an ornate halberd emerged from it, threatening to launch itself at Yunyun.

"W-What? I-I don't know where he is, I swear." Yunyun said desperately, and Archer smirked a bit at her reaction. Before anything else could be said, another's voice suddenly cried out.

"Lancer! I command you to come help me!" A voice shouted from a distance away. Lancer forced himself to get up, and began to run towards where the voice was. The other servants quickly deduced it was his master who was calling him. Archer himself had looked toward the location of the vice, but once he turned back to face Yunyun, she was gone. He scowled in annoyance at her disappearance.

Lancer's master, Archibald, was not having the best day. First he was growing annoyed that his servant was not able to easily deal with Saber, but he was also growing tired of the 'assassin' that was trying to kill him. She was by no mean the actual servant assassin, but she was, undoubtedly, a servant. At first he had no trouble in forming magic shields to block her, but she had continued to either break the shields with daggers, and what seemed to be an unlimited amount of throwing knives, but she also had an odd from of magic that he was having trouble counteracting, such as illusions and agility based spells. Now he had to use a command spell to force his servant to come back to his aid.

Lancer climbed up the building with ease, and found his master forming a magical shield to block a small volley of throwing knives from a new opponent. He was weaker because of his encounter with berserker, but he could still fight. He rushed at the new figure with vigor, attempting to catch her off guard. He managed to actually strike her in the side, eliciting a cry of pain from the female. She jumped away from both Lancer, and his master. Her side was bleeding now, and she looked at both of them with a slightly perturbed gaze.

"You ok Chris?" Kazuma asked, revealing himself and Yunyun standing not too far away on the same rooftop. Chris smiled thankfully and nodded. Yunyun and Kazuma approach, and get in between Chris, Lancer, and his master. "I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't beat up Chris so much, I can't summon her again if you kill her." Kazuma said surprisingly calmly, and Chris pouted a bit.

"Hey, thats mean." Chris pouted, but somewhat expected it from Kazuma.

"Oh? So you can summon other servants, and if they die, you can't summon them again? Thanks for the new information." Archibald said smugly, and Kazuma seemed confused, before face palming. Yunyun and Chris both sighed, and looked at Kazuma with an expression that could only be described as 'are you serious?' Kazuma quickly recovered, and leveled his gaze at Archibald.

"All the more reason to take you out now." Kazuma said, before he held his hand out toward Chris "Heal!" A bright light shone from his hand, but nothing happened to the wound as he continued to use the spell. Archibald smirked as he looked toward lancer, who nodded, and rushed their three opponents. Chris jumped to the side of all of them, wincing in pain, and fled into the shadows. Yunyun shot another bolt of lightning toward Lancer, but this time the servant dodged the strike. Kazuma responded by taking out his sword, and standing in the way of Lancer. The servant smirked as he continued to approach. "Create water!" Kazuma shouted, but Lancer was ready, and sidestepped away from the attack. "Freeze!" Kazuma followed up, attempting to at least make the servant cold. Once again, though, Lancer dodged the spell. Now he was upon both Kazuma and Yunyun, and Lancer's yellow short spear was quickly approaching. Kazuma quickly grabbed Lancer's red spear from his back, and thrust it forward toward Lancer himself. The servant did not give much of a reaction as he easily grabbed the handle of the spear right below the tip and stopped the strike.

While he was blocking the strike, Yunyun attempted to use her magic to hurt Lancer while he was open, but much to her surprise, Lancer threw his golden spear at her, the weapon hitting her arm, causing her to flinch. Kazuma loses his grip on Lancer's spear as the servant in question forcefully shoves him away, allowing Lancer to gain some distance with his re-acquired red spear. Yunyun clutched her arm, where a wound was now present. Lancer and Archibald considered their opponents as Kazuma attempted but failed to heal the wound with his magic. Lancer smirked, seeing the opposing servant's futile attempts to help his summon.

"Don't bother, that wound is cursed. Its a part of my noble phantasm." Lancer explained. "So I'm afraid this is the end for you, berserker." He charged the two of them, ready to end the fight. Kazuma then held out his hand, and a blue light emitted from it. Suddenly another form came from the light, and revealed itself to be a rather tall man with a fine suit, and a black and white mask on, split down the middle, with one half being white, and the other being black, giving the rough appearance of ying and yang. A roman numeral two could be seen at the top, in the middle of the mask's forehead. Lancer was surprised, but did not stop his assault. Instead he changed his target to the new opponent. Lancer easily sliced the arms of the target off, but the new being didn't seem perturbed at all.

"Ahh, I see you need some assistance?" The suited man said casually.

"Yes, cover us!" Kazuma shouted, and the suited man nodded.

"Well then, it will be a pleasure fighting you, my name is Vanir." The suited man said, and the arms hat had been severed lost their color, turning into nothing more than piles of earth, before they merged with Vanir's legs. Soon though, his arms started to reform from his shoulders as Lancer looked on in disbelief. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop harassing my friends if you would." Vanir said with a charismatic smile, before sending a wicked uppercut to Lancer's chin. Kazuma took the opportunity to use his noble phantasm again, but this time the light seemed to suck Yunyun into it as her body turned into the light blue blob it had been before, and promptly disappearing into the light from Kazuma's hand.

Lancer struck Vanir multiple times, slicing his body with little effect, even the golden spear could not stop Vanir from regenerating himself. Kazuma was getting ready to help his friend, before Lancer's master interrupted them.

"Stop." Lancer's master ordered, and the servant obeyed, jumping back a bit. "We're done here, Lancer." Lancer nodded, albeit begrudgingly. Kazuma didn't attempt to stop them as they disappeared from sight, using some kind of transport magic to leave. Kazuma sighed, secretly thankful they were gone.

"So, that was the Lancer servant, eh?" Vanir asked cheerily, and Kazuma nodded.

"Yea, he's dangerous, but not the most dangerous servant. C'mon, we're not done here." Kazuma said, and proceeded to walk to the peak of the roof they were on, and looked over the area where all the servants had been before. Now only Rider and Saber were present. They appeared to be talking, and Kazuma was tempted to rush them now, but instead stayed where he was. If one of them would leave, he might be able to catch one of them by themselves. His waiting payed off, as a few minutes later, Rider rode forward, before disappearing with a large flash of lightning. "Looks like Saber's our next target." Kazuma said, smirking sadistically to himself.

"I worry about you sometimes." Vanir said surprisingly seriously.

"Saber? Whats wrong?" Irisviel asked from a few meters behind the servant. Irisviel was a pale skinned, bleach blonde beauty with white ornate fur clothes. Her red eyes were the most striking part of her appearance. She had been standing near but far enough away from where Saber and Lancer had been fighting to stay safe, and provide support. Now she seemed concerned that Saber was observing her surroundings, looking for something.

"Someones watching us, I think its berserker." Saber said warily, and as if proving her point, Berserker walked calmly from one of the alleys formed by the shipping containers. Saber readied her sword, cautious of the servant. Berserker observed both Saber, and her master for a moment.

"You would be correct, Saber." Kazuma said cheekily. "I need to lessen the possibility of my master and me losing, so I'd like to at least eliminate one servant before the night is over." Saber gripped her sword tighter, ready for any kind of attack he might try. Then another figure appeared before them, revealing themselves to be a finely dressed man with a strange black and white mask.

"Well well, its a pleasure to meet you Saber, my name is Vanir." Vanir said, bowing towards the servant. "Might I say, your quite the fine looking woman, and you remind me of a friend of mine." Saber observed the odd man as he talked. "So shall we begin?" Vanir asked, and rushed forward, cocking his right hand back for a wicked haymaker. Saber simply waited until he was close enough, and promptly sliced the fist off when he went for the punch. "I knew you would do that." Vanir then quickly threw a punch with his left hand, managing to land a hit on Saber's cheek. The punch surprised saber, and she was sent careening back to where Irisviel was. "It seems that being a summon of a berserker has made me a bit stronger." Vanir said as his right hand reformed.

Saber got back to her feet, and faced her opponent, staring him down, while still recovering from the surprising attack. She then rushed forward, and attempted to bisect Vanir, only for the strange man to jump back. She chased after him when he did so, and slashed at him from multiple angles, and while a few hit, they almost immediately patched themselves up. Saber was quickly growing tired of this game, as Vanir had yet to launch another attack.

"Why do you not attack? You managed to hit me before, are you afraid the same trick won't work twice?" Saber asked in a slightly mocking tone.

"Well, to be honest my dear, I know it won't work a second time, but thats not why I'm not attacking. I'm simply a distraction." Vanir answered, and pointed behind Saber, and when she looked her eyes widened in horror. Berserker now had Irisviel in front of him, and a sword against her neck, with his back against the shipping container.

"You coward!" Saber roared, and Kazuma simply smirked to himself. Vanir crossed his arms while noting that Saber was trying to keep an eye on both of them.

"Coward?" Kazuma mocked. "Your only saying that because I outsmarted you. Now, I suggest you surrender, and let Vanir finish you off." Saber gripped her sword tighter. "Oh, and if your wondering about your friends? I'm up against this shipping container, away from both of their prying eyes. Incase they try to get around to where they can see me, I have a certain countermeasure for that." He smirked wildly, but his smirk soon disappeared when three figures appeared from out of one of the shipping containers. One of the figures was Chris, but the other two were people he had not seen before. One was a slender girl with short dark hair with dark eyes, and wearing a nearly all black attire. The other was a tall man in a black trench coat with black hair, and dark vacant eyes. The most striking thing was that the unknown woman had a large pistol pressed against Chris's head.

"Sorry, they caught me." Chris said dejectedly, and Kazuma gave the two new individuals a death glare.

"I admit that I had not predicted a berserker like you to appear, but that doesn't matter now." The man in the trench coat said, looking directly at Kazuma. "If you give me back Irisviel, Ill give you back your summon." Kazuma considered his words, and thought for a few minutes. He glanced at Vanir, who had a surprisingly serious expression on his face. Kazuma looked back at the two new people and sighed. _I can only have three summons out at a time, so she better not fail me now._ Kazuma thought as he slowly let go of Irisviel, and in return the woman let go of Chris, the thief and Irisviel walked forward, passed each other, and were soon at their destination. "Are you alright?" The dark dressed man asked, and Irisviel nodded.

"Thanks Kazuma." Chris said in earnest, and Kazuma simply nodded. He looked behind her to see something truly shocking. The woman was readying her weapon at Chris's back. She looked ready to fire as well. Kazuma quickly held his hand out with blue light emitting from his appendage right as the gun fired. A loud metal clang was heard as the bullet met with a metal surface. The blue light dissipated revealing a beautiful young woman with blond hair, blue eyes, and was garbed in a yellow battle dress, with white metal plates clinging to her impressive chest, and the sides of her waist.

"Phew, that was a close one." Kazuma said with relief, and smiled at the new summon. "Hey, Darkness you don'y mind distracting those two do you?" The blond haired knight smiled, and faced the two dark clad individuals. She readied a longsword that was in her hand, and looked ready to take on anything.

"It would be my pleasure." Darkness said, before rushing her targets. Kazuma took this opportunity to use his noble Phantasm and return Chris to wherever his summons went when he wasn't using them. He looked to where Vanir was, and saw that he was halfway reformed, while Saber was...right next to him. She had her sword raised high to strike, and he almost wet his pants. Thankfully he was a quick thinker, and he quickly back stepped, narrowly avoiding the strike. Now he needed a way with the Darkness rip-off.

"Tinder!" Berserker shouted after narrowly avoiding Saber's strike. Saber's eyes widened at the proclamation. _Water, Ice, and now Fire? How many noble Phantasms does this berserker have?_ Saber thought to herself as she raised her sword to block the attack, expecting a powerful torrent of flames. What a surprise it was when a small marble sized fireball struck lightly against her sword.

"Huh?" Saber said, her surprise evident. Kazuma smirked, realizing his plan worked.

"Steal!" Kazuma yelled, while doing a grabbing motion with his hand, and aiming it toward Saber. The opposing servant seemed to only now realize what his plan was before it was too late. She tightened her grip on her sword, hoping that would keep it from leaving her grasp. The sword never budged, and she sighed in relief. Kazuma looked at Saber, and realized she still had her sword. _Then what on earth did I...?_ Kazuma thought as he looked at he hand he had cast the spell with, only to see a pair of large, frilly, white, undergarments. Kazuma didn't immediately recognize the unfamiliar clothing until he noticed a blush growing on Saber's otherwise unemotional face. A sadistic smirk crossed his features. "I guess I should have expected them to look like this hehe."

"Unhand my undergarments." Saber said with venom in her voice, but before she could act, Vanir appeared behind her, and restrained her. "Unhand me!" Saber yelled again, and struggled against his grip around her. Kazuma took a moment to look to where Darkness was, and saw she was trying, and failing to strike the dark dressed woman. However any bullets the woman sent Darkness's way seemed to either have no effect, or just bounced off the crusader's armor. _I never realized she was that tough_. Kazuma thought as he proceeded to look back at Vanir and Saber. She was beginning to get free as she constantly shook in Vanir's grip, attempting to get free. _I need to eliminate her, but how?_ Then Saber broke free, Vanir recoiling backwards a bit, but Saber payed him no mind, and instead charged Kazuma.

"Hide." Berserker said stalely and he suddenly disappeared from sight. Saber stopped herself, and looked around, searching for the servant.

"I apologize, but he does that a lot. Its best to get used to it." Vanir said with his signature smile, and Saber looked at the finely dressed man with a glare.

"Don't be so hasty to assume that." Kazuma's voice called out, and the two turned to see Kazuma standing roughly where Rider had been previously, only now he was with a new figure. This new figure was a female about the same size as Kazuma, had blue hair with a mostly blue short dress, and a long white staff with what appeared to be a flower bud on the end. "Hey Aqua, why don't you go ahead and take care of Saber for me?" Kazuma said calmly, and Aqua nodded.

"Alright then." She said surprisingly calmly, and aimed her staff at Saber. "Create Water!" A torrent of water instantly appeared from the end of the staff, and slammed into Saber, knocking her all the way back to the other end of the battlefield.

"Oh my, are you two getting along for once?" Vanir said teasingly, and both Kazuma and Aqua simply smiled.

"Getting along? Oh no, we both just have a common goal." Kazuma said plainly.

"Namely getting out of this stupid war." Aqua followed up, as if they had recited it beforehand. Saber slowly recovered, using her sword to right herself, and noted that her three opponents were not pursuing her. She looked to her right, and saw Maiya fighting with one of berserker's summons. Maiya was skillfully avoiding the strikes by the summon, although her bullets seemed to have no effect. Instead of engaging berserker again, she decided to help out her master's colleague. As berserker's summon attempted to strike again, Saber quickly rushed up, and blocked the longsword with her own. Now that she could get a good look at her opponent, Saber noted how eerily similar she looked to herself. Blond hair, long sword, battle dress. Sure there were differences, but the resemblance was uncanny. Both of the sword wielders jumped back and faced each other from a few meters.

"Ha! Another knight!" Berseker's summon said excitedly and with a smile on her face. "My name is Darkness, and it will be a pleasure to face you." Saber was a bit surprised, but did not show it, instead she simply readied her sword, preparing for whatever this summon brought to the battle. Darkness rushed forward and attempted to strike Saber, but the servant simply stepped to the side, and retaliated with a slash to her torso. The servant's sword struck against her opponent's side, and she was thrown into the side of one of the containers.

Both Saber and Maiya stared at where Darkness had been hit into, and much to their surprise, Darkness emerged from the shipping container with little to no signs of injury or being hurt. Saber readied her sword again, but before she could, the rest of Berserker's summons appeared from where she once was, and Berserker himself was now on top of the shipping container Darkness had been thrown into.

"It appears you've lasted a lot longer than I suspected, but now your done." Berserker said triumphantly. "But before we end you, I'd like to know your name, if you don't mind." Saber stared determinedly at Berserker, and considered what he said.

"I apologize, but I can not share my name with someone who has stolen my undergarments." After Saber's answer, the entire area became completely silent. Aqua looked at Kazuma with a 'really?' gaze, and Darkness fidgeted slightly, while Vanir and Maiya gave no reaction. Kazuma stammered a bit before responding.

"I was trying to steal your sword, not your underwear!" Kazuma exclaimed, and Aqua looked to the side a bit.

"Yea, sure, whatever you say NEET." Aqua said quietly, but Kazuma heard it.

"At least I'm not some usele-" Kazuma was cut off by another voice.

"Saber, Maiya." The voice called, but it's origin was unknown to everyone in the area. "Its time to go, we're done here." Maiya nodded, while Saber grunted in slight annoyance.

"Oh no you don't!" Kazuma yelled. "Don't let them escape!" At his words Darkness and Vanir rushed forward, and Aqua prepared another spell. The Dark dressed woman threw a smoke bomb on the ground surrounding both her and Saber in a cloud of black smoke. Vanir and Darkness continued into the smoke while Aqua cast another create water spell into the fray. Kazuma couldn't see anything and when the smoke cleared he was a bit surprised at what he saw. Saber and the woman were gone, and instead Darkness was facing Vanir, the two looked like they were about to fight. Then he realized they were both soaking wet from Aqua's spell, apparently she hadn't put much more power into this one than the last spell she cast. Kazuma face palmed as the rest of them realized their targets were gone.

* * *

"So you didn't kill any of them?" Matou asked Kazuma as he met his servant in an alleyway not too far away from the port. Kazuma looked at the sick and frail man with an incredulous look.

"You really expected me to?" was Kazuma's simple but blunt response.

"Your a berserker, your supposed to be stronger than all of them." Was Matou's response, but Kazuma just sighed. Kazuma remembered when he was first summoned, and how pitiful of a sight Matou was then, and even now. His worn grey hoodie, deathly pale skin, and glassy eyes were clear indicators he was a weak man, at least in body he was weak. Nevertheless the adventurer turned servant couldn't help but sympathize with the man's goals. If they won this war, at the very least they would both get a wish from it. "There will be a next time, and hopefully you won't have to fight so many at once. You can dematerialize now if you wish." Kazuma stood there looking at the man fro a bit, observing him, scrutinizing him. "What, did you want to say something else?" Kazuma didn't immediately respond, instead he held his hand out, and a blueish light emitted from it, followed by Aqua appearing before them both.

"Heal him please." Kazuma asked the arch priest, and she looked around for a bit, before finding the target, and blanching in slight revulsion.

"Do I have to? He's so...icky." Aqua protested, and Matou looked at Kazuma with an incredulous expression.

"Just do it." Aqua sighed, and faced the man, before preforming a heal spell on him. Matou had not expected it to work, it would have required an immense power, and skill in magic to simply spell away the condition he was in. So he was extremely surprised when his hair began returning to it's original color, and he could feel his strength returning. However the crest worms were still inside of him, and he could still feel them writhing beneath him. Aqua seemed to notice this too.

"I can't do anything about those uh...things in you, but I returned your body to full functioning order." Aqua said both triumphantly, and with an uninsured one in her voice Matou was stunned, and he looked at Berserker, and his summon with genuine thankfulness.

"Thank you." was all he could muster as he looked at his now healthy looking skin. Although the worms underneath were still crawling there every one in a while. Kazuma nodded, and returned Aqua to wherever his summons went. "Now, lets discuss the next tactic we need to take." Kazuma sighed, knowing this was going to take a while.

* * *

 **Authors notes:**

 **Well...I know it took a long time, but I really wanted to get this Idea on paper before it drove me over the edge. Don't worry, the next chapter I'll work on is blades seeketh blood, but real life has really been starting to get in the way. Especially with a lot of changes IRL that might be presenting themselves soon. Also, the discord server I linked to before was abruptly deleted, so don't use those links. Anyways this is just a one-shot, but I hope you enjoyed, and as always...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
